


A Birthday Tradition

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Harry have a tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Chaeldub requested Remus and Harry - Remembering Sirius.

It had become a tradition for them after the war.  At each of their birthdays, and at Sirius’s as well, they would spend the evening together, just the two of them, and Remus would tell Harry about Sirius.  And about his father and mother as well.  Particularly of the time after school, when Lily and James had been so in love, and Sirius had chased nearly everyone.  Though Remus kept the fact that most of his targets had been male from Harry.  And most especially that there had been a time when they had been together themselves.

On Harry’s twentieth birthday, he’d seemed especially morose.  It had only taken a bit to worm the problem from him.  He felt alone.  Ron and Hermione had just gotten married a month before, and Ginny was happily dating someone else.  Remus told him it was only natural for Harry to feel a bit alone right now.  That he’d find someone eventually.

Harry’d looked at him for a long time, a worried expression on his face, finally saying, “Oh, I know someone I’m interested in, but I doubt they’d want to know.”  He looked away from Remus. 

“Harry, who wouldn’t want you?”  He was attractive.  He’d grown up with the best of both Lily and James’s features. 

Harry snorted.  “Believe me, he wouldn’t.  Not really.”

He?  Harry was…gay?  “Harry, male or female, I can’t imagine someone not wanting you.”

Harry turned to look at him, his green eyes bright.  “You think so?” he said quietly.

Remus nodded.  “I do.”

The smile that spread across his face was worth it.  But when Harry leaned forward to kiss him, Remus was unable to respond for the shock.  When Harry pulled back, he could see his lack of response had upset him.  “Me?”  It was the only response he could come up with.

Harry looked upset again.  “Yeah.  Never mind,” he said, standing to take his plate to the sink.  “I knew it was stupid anyway.”

Remus stood and moved to Harry’s side.  “It wasn’t stupid.”  He smiled softly, and leaned in to kiss Harry once more.


End file.
